


Watch My Back

by orphan_account



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-14 00:17:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9148408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Fighting villainy is dangerous, so watch what you love before you lose it.





	

**ALL I WANT IS NOTHING MORE THAN TO HEAR YOU KNOCKING AT MY DOOR**

_Tap tap tap_

The sound of the gun's barrel tapping on an apartment window was lost to the rest of the city. Cars drove past and people walked by, unaware of the red and black figure crouching under a window, shrouded in the darkness.

_Tap tap_

He was  _positive_ it was Peter's window he had positioned himself under, but so far, no response. The child of a man grew increasingly impatient, quickly giving way to concepts of more drastic ploys rather than tapping on glass. Deadpool sprang up, squashed a leather clad cheek into the window, and planted his hands next to his face then whispered, quite breathily, through the glass.

"Spiderbabe?" No reply, "Petey pie time to pa-trol!" Wade singsonged, peeling himself off the now smudged glass to hold both hands over his heart and pop up a leg like a swooning schoolgirl. "C'mon c'mon c'mon! Let's go!" he whined, violently jerking his head back and turning the full 360 with impatience.

The merc threw himself at the window with full force, obviously thinking he would hit the glass once again. Instead, he fell into the darkened apartment with an oh so graceful crash causing the Spider to leap back, looking more like a frightened cat than an arachnid.

"Baby boy! Oh man am I glad to see you didn't fall asleep. I was starting to think that maybe I should start shooting the glass and crawl in. It would be much faster. Efficient," Wade stated, still folded over the window sill, showing no hints of surprise or intention to stand. 

"I- You know what? Never mind. Let's go if you want to patrol so bad," Peter replied as he shoved his mask over a mop of hair, shielding his face from pedestrians far below, and ducked out the window, careful not to step on Wade. 

Seconds passed before there was a red and black blur as Deapool launched himself upwards and whipped around to face Peter.

"Spider Taxi?"

**CAUSE IF I COULD SEE YOUR FACE ONCE MORE I'D DIE A HAPPY MAN I'M SURE**

Man, did Deadpool hate mad scientists. He could have been in bed with Peter but was instead laying unconscious after a particularly brutal attack that resulted in a lost arm and a dead Wade. Honestly? The whole scene was a little embarrassing. Doc Oc was nothing the two would ordinarily blink at, so it should've been a simple task to take out the eight limbed villain. Spiderman had done it in his comics, video games, and a movie, _alone_ , yet here was the duo, getting their asses handed to them on a silver platter with garnishes and artistic sauce that only fancy restaurants have.

It was safe to say that this patrol wasn't going as planned. It started of all fine and dandy before, BAM, metal tentacle coming to chop and bop. Fun Fact: it only takes 2,300 newtons to crush a human skull and, sadly, those metallic hentai props had a good amount more. So, with a slice, crunch, and squelch the Crimson Nutcase was as good as gone. For twenty minutes.

Although Wade's cells were multiplying and slivers of tissue began to knit themselves together, Peter was having difficulty concentrating on Octavius. Trying to web someone's limbs, let alone all eight, proved to be more difficult when apprehensiveness for Deadpool scratched at his nerves. As Spiderman shot the last strand of webbing, securely sticking Doctor Octopus to the roof, he tripped over to Wade who was all limp limbs and broken bones.

"Wade? You still dead? Shit,  _shit_. Come on Wade, c'mon c'mon. Wake up," he muttered as he webbed the severed arm a couple paces away and yanked it with more force then necessary, sending it flying in their direction. He pressed the scarred flesh together, eyes flicking from Deadpool's head to his shoulder, watching the regenerating tissue cover bone and muscle.

"You, Baby Boy, are a sight for previously dead, and kinda-sore-I-guess, eyes." Wade reached for Peter's shoulder, grasping it and hauling himself into a sitting position next to Peter who had been kneeling by his side. 

"Oh Jesus, Wade." Spidey breathed out instantaneously, his shoulders went lax as the tension dissipated. Deadpool grinned and let his jaw loose, allowing absolutely senseless words to spill out.

"Y'know usually when someone dies, the last thing they see is a persons face but this time it's all switcharoonied. Now, the first thing I see _after_  dying is my boy toy's utterly pulchritudinous face, which means super sexy b-t-dubs. Anyways, it's a nice change in the cliches, but it doesn't really connect with the lyrics at the beginning of this section because it's reversed, but props to the author for trying." Deadpool moved to stand and check up on their villain of interest that night when a blur of silver shot forward, plunging into Peter's back.

"Wa-ade..."

**WHEN YOU SAID YOUR LAST GOODBYE I DIED A LITTLE BIT INSIDE**

_Click._

All he heard was a dull pulse. Color had been stripped from existence. Any scrap of sanity left had been ripped from his body. He shoved Peter to the side, unable to hear his desperate whimpers over the deafening throb in his head. Everything visible blurred together. Except for Octavius. For the first time in months, sweltering rage detonated inside him. For the first time in months Deadpool spilled blood on the roof tops.

**I LAY IN TEARS IN BED ALL NIGHT ALONE WITHOUT YOU BY MY SIDE**

Wade couldn't hear. Couldn't hear the screams of a passing pedestrian as he dragged the body through the streets. Couldn't hear the rhythmic bumping of Peter's feet hitting each step on the way up the apartment complex's cement stairs. Couldn't hear the dull thud of Peter's corpse hitting the ground as he dumped him in the center of the room and retreated to the opposite corner. All he could hear was the screaming silence. All he could see was Peter.

**BUT IF YOU LOVED ME WHY'D YOU LEAVE ME**

It wasn't Peter anymore. It would never be Peter. Just an empty shell of rotting flesh, scraped free of any soul. Peter left and wouldn't be coming back. Peter had gone somewhere Wade couldn't follow.

**TAKE MY BODY**

He struggled to open his eyes that had been glued together with caked on, drying blood. His vision, now stained red, was limited. Not that he was looking at anything other than Peter. Peter, who was swollen and disfigured enough that Wade wouldn't be able to recognize him if not for the scraps of red and blue spandex hanging of the corpse. Every time Wade woke up, reality greeted him with a cruel reminder that Peter Parker was dead. Every time he cocked his gun. Every time he added a new layer of gore to the wall.

**TAKE MY BODY**

 

 


End file.
